


Star Wars AU comic

by comicArtistA



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fan Comics, long strip format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:02:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27714473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comicArtistA/pseuds/comicArtistA
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37
Collections: Heart Attack Exchange 2020





	1. the new beginning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shadaras](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadaras/gifts).



sequel to prequel that is not very related to original star wars trilogy.

Aka Padme lives and goes into hiding on Tatooine as her condition is not very good after giving birth to the twins and Empire rises in power. Obi Wan goes with her as a bodyguard.

I was also thinking about doing the original story request, but I always dig too much into worldbuilding and characters history and wouldn't probably make it in two weeks limit. So in the end I went with Star Wars. I love your prompts, mixed few of them together and enjoyed working on the gift a lot! Hope you would like the final product ♥

[the whole strip on google disc, that you can download and is not full of pixels like in the version below](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1LvKfcpwMsmsylMoBRpoCVY6By1ipe2Oe/view?usp=sharing)


	2. some extras

I have so many ideas for the story I didn't get to draw yet! I'd love to make something more for it and probably will do so, once I'll have more time to draw "personal projects" ♥ (Maybe during winter break?)

Here are some extra sketches etc that I did while working on the story shown in the first chapter

the panel, that was supposed to start a story, then I felt it wouldn't actually work as a beginning and changed it to the Padme with babies

small portraits ♥

the house Obi and Padme traveled to after visiting Beru and Lars. I don't remember how the lights work on the planet and if it was portrayed at all and couldn't find any info about it while browsing pictures on internet. I hope the earth-like electricity didn't took too much of the mood away!

Padme clothes! I love her wardrobe in the movies! Especially Mucha-like dresses! I think they are super beautiful ♥♥♥  
I thought on Tattoine she would be wearing something simpler though and tried to give the clothes some background as well


End file.
